La Resonancia del Ángel sin Alas
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Semi-AU-Shoujo Ai & Shonen/ Cuando la Resonancia de un Ángel sin Alas se activa. Cuando la amistad se pone en riego. Cuando los secretos salen a la luz. Es en ese momento, en que una se va para que nazca una nueva alma. Ese es el caso de Julianne y Rosselyn, ¿Podrá Rosselyn con los demonios de Julianne?/ Amor Lento.
1. Prefacio

**Antes de que me acribillen por algo que aun no hago xD  
Un nuevo fic!  
Originalmente era otra historia pero estaba lavandome los dientes y en mi cabeza dio otro giro y ta-chan. Esto tenemos :D **

**Advertencia: Contenido de OC, no Mary-Sue**

* * *

**LA RESONANCIA DEL ANGEL SIN ALAS**

_Julianne, encerrada desde los 2 años debido a sus alas, conoce a Rosselyn una niña bondadosa. Con el paso de los años se convierten en las técnico y arma más fuertes de su generación. Y ellas llegaron para quedarse, ayudando en Shibusen con lo que se pueda, conocen a un gracioso grupo de adolescentes. ¿Qué tan fuertes serán? ¿Te animarías a leer?_

* * *

**PROLOGO**

* * *

–Nos matara  
– ¿Crees que no lo es?  
–Entonces entra tu, yo tengo esposa  
–Yo no tengo nada…

Una figura masculina, robusta. Entro al calabozo donde estaba _eso_ con temor dejo el plato de comida delante de _eso_. Le dirigió una rápida mirada, sus penetrantes ojos celestes lo miraban fijamente, con burla.

–Comete eso, demonio

_Eso_ no hizo caso, continuo viéndolo fijamente. Una forma parecida a la de una sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

– ¡Que te lo comas, dije!

Una de las encadenadas manos de _eso_ lo tomo del cuello, sin fuerza. Sonrió, una sonrisa de esas que cuando la vez… todos los vellos de tu cuerpo se erizan, en señal de advertencia. _Eso_ no lo pensó mucho, aumento la fuerza de su mano encadenada. Destruyendo el cuello del robusto hombre. Una sonrisa escalofriante salió de sus labios, su rostro lleno de sangre y sus manos de forma igual.

–Lo que dio a luz la señora de la casa, es un monstruo.

El otro hombre, uno pequeño. Miro a _eso_ y sudo frio. _Eso _empezó a desmembrar el cuerpo del robusto hombre. Esparciendo la sangre en todo el calabozo.

El pequeño hombre salió corriendo, pidiendo ayuda. "No, esto no podía seguir así" fue lo que pensó aquel hombre al salir de las mazmorras. "Debo renunciar" fue otro pensamiento.

_Eso_, no podía ser humano. A pesar de tener el aspecto de una niña de 5 años, a pesar de tener alas, a pesar de parecer una linda muñeca. _Eso_, no era nada más que un vil monstruo.

**3 AÑOS ANTES**

–Madre, hice esto para ti

Una niña de brillantes ojos celestes como su madre, un azabache cabello como su padre, la piel blanca de ambos. Se acercaba a su madre. La mujer de ojos celestes y cabello rubio sonrió para su hija. Miro las alas de su pequeña. Su hija, era un ángel. Lo sabía.

–Gracias, Julianne.  
– ¿Te sentirás mejor así?

La pequeña, ajena al dolor y a la lenta muerte de su madre. La mujer rubia sonrió con nostalgia, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que amaneciera muerta y su marido encerrara a su pequeño ángel.

–Claro, Julianne.

Esa misma noche, beso en la frente a su pequeña de dos años y le dijo unas palabras que para la niña estarán marcadas en su mente.

–Debes ser fuerte, muy fuerte. Cuando te vayas de aquí, debes ir al Shibusen.

La pequeña, inocente. Solo sonrió y asintió.

A la mañana siguiente, la hermosa mujer rubia amaneció fría a la par de su marido. El hombre de cabello azabache y profundos ojos cafés se desplomo llorando a su lado. Sabedor de que la enfermedad de su esposa era culpa de su "hija" esa pequeña que era un fenómeno para sus ojos, una deshonra para su familia. Para el apellido Grayson.

–Tomen a la niña y enciérrenla en el calabozo más profundo de la mansión.

Fueron las turbias palabras del hombre de ojos cafés. La servidumbre, simplemente pudo asentir sintiendo pena por la pequeña. Ajeno a todo, su pequeña hija escucho todo escondida en un rincón del despacho de su padre. Debía ser fuerte.

* * *

Los días pasaron, se convirtieron en meses. Los meses pasaron, se convirtieron en años. Para la pequeña de 5 años, una eternidad.

Llego una familia a trabajar para los Grayson. Los Sibrian, una familia donde su cabello es anaranjado y rubio, donde los ojos que dominan son los verdes y grises.

Los Sibrian eran una familia de armas. Por razones del mal manejo del dinero, terminaron siendo servidumbre. Ocultando su naturaleza de armas.

Fueron los únicos a los que el Sr. Grayson les prohibió ir a las mazmorras.

Tenían una hija llamada Rosselyn. Una brillante y bondadosa niña de pelo anaranjado y tiernos ojos verdes de 6 años. La curiosidad de la pequeña pudo más que todo. Y fue a las mazmorras.

Y la vio, encadenada del cuello y manos. Con un opaco y descuidado cabello negro, con unos penetrantes y retadores ojos celestes. Estaba sucia. A Rosselyn sin importarle los riesgos, fue por agua, jabón y toallas para limpiarla.

–Hola

Rosselyn no tuvo respuesta. Mojo las toallas y limpio la cara de Julianne.

–Me llamo Rosselyn Sibrian.

Julianne, sorprendida por el acto que acaba de hacer solo pudo decir: –Julianne.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí, Julianne?  
– ¿Por qué estás aquí, Rosselyn?

La de cabello anaranjado sonrió. –Nos prohibieron bajar, pero yo quise venir a ver. – noto el detalle de sus alas y le parecieron hermosas. –Tus alas… son hermosas–

–No lo son, son un asco. – contesto de forma grosera la de los ojos celestes. Rosselyn miro el cielo y se sobresalto  
–Vendré mañana, mis padres me han de buscar. – recogió lo que trajo – Hasta mañana, Julianne.

Esa noche, Julianne o _"eso"_ como la conocían la servidumbre, volvió a asesinar a otro hombre. Floto hasta ella una esfera azul. Frunció el ceño y la destruyo.

Las visitas de Rosselyn a Julianne eran seguidas, todos los días la pequeña de ojos verdes robaba dulces del pueblo o robaba comida de la cocina para dársela a su nueva amiga. Un gesto que, sin decir algo, Julianne apreciaba.

Incluso, Rosselyn llego a limpiar los restos de miembros que asesinaba Julianne.

El Sr. Grayson se entero por los padres de Rosselyn. El resto importancia, significaba que _eso_ tenía una sirvienta personal. "¡Perfecto!" pensó, no debía pagarle a alguien para que limpiara.

Una noche, Rosselyn no pudo dormir. Sentía que algo pasaría, algo malo. Bajo y vio el despacho del Sr. Grayson abierto, sin hacer ruido se asomo.

–Mañana por la noche, la van a matar. Ya me tiene harto, si la niña de los Sibrian está con ella en ese momento también la matan y la tiran al rio.

Abrió los ojos y se asusto. No solo por ello, su amiga estaba en peligro. Debía hacer algo.

* * *

Como pudo, le robo las llaves de las cadenas de Julianne al vigilante de turno. Eso de robar por el pueblo le dio experiencia. Se acerco al calabozo de Julianne y entro. La niña de ojos celestes la miro con una ceja alzada.

– ¿A qué vienes a estas horas?  
–Debes de irte– empezó a abrir las cadenas que a las que estaba sujeta. – escuche que tu padre quiere matarte mañana por la noche.

Una vez liberada, tomo la muñeca de Rosselyn. –Me voy, si vienes conmigo.  
Dudo un momento y asintió. –Me voy contigo, iré a preparar unas cosas. Sal de aquí, te veo en el enorme árbol que veras al salir de las mazmorras.

Rosselyn subió lentamente las escaleras hasta su habitación. Escribió una carta para su madre, explicándole todo sin omitir detalle alguno. Diciéndole que se pondría en contacto una vez a salvo. Preparo ropa para ella, entro a la habitación de Julianne y tomo lo necesario de su amiga. Entro a la cocina y tomo todo lo que pudo en una mochila de su hermano. Llevaba tres mochilas, la suya, la de Julianne y la que tenia la comida.

Una vez afuera, miro a su amiga sentada viendo a la luna burlándose de ellas posiblemente.

–Antes quiero incendiar la casa– pidió Julianne pero Rosselyn negó.  
–Mis padres están adentro, puedes vengarte otro día que las dos seamos fuertes.  
– ¿Las dos? ¿Qué eres tú?  
–Lamento no habértelo dicho antes. Soy un arma.

Su mano se transformo en una guadaña, sorprendiendo a Julianne.

–Debemos ir al Shibusen.  
– ¿Por qué?  
–Fue el último deseo de mi madre.

Y fue así, como las dos empezaron su largo trayecto al Shibusen.

* * *

Para las que no lo saben o lo ignoran xD  
Mi otro pseudonimo es ese Julianne Grayson, en la historia que hacia no era Julianne era Helsebeth von Evans. Pero era de vampiros y toda la cosa...

Rosselyn originalmente es mi mejor amiga, Jocelyn. No mucha diferencia xD lol

Bueno, en el otro cap que espero subirlo pronto xDD se veran coshas OvO

Es como un XOver entre Sora no Otoshimono -poderes- y Soul Eater...

mierda, debo dejar la droga xD

¡Matta-ne!

* * *

A favor de la campaña "**Con Voz y Voto**", porque agregar a favoritos o leer y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.


	2. Pandora

**¡Muy buenas mis queridas lectoras!  
Muchas gracias por leerme. Por fin aparecen los de S.E**

**DISFRUTEN**

* * *

**CAPITULO I – PANDORA**

"_comprendió el grave error cometido y rápidamente cerró el recipiente. Sin embargo era demasiado tarde, pues todos los males ya habían sido liberados. Solo uno permaneció en el fondo:__Elpis__, el espíritu de la__esperanza__."_

* * *

– ¡Maldito, Kishin! – le espeto Black*Star al demonio con el que peleaban –** ¡Shuriken!**– el enorme Shuriken salió disparado al enorme Kishin que apenas logro rozarlo. Con sus enormes manos tomo a Black*Star y lo lanzo contra una pared.  
– ¡Black*Star! – Tsubaki volvió a su forma humana, socorriendo a su técnico

– **¡DEATH CANNON!** – la explosión apenas logro aturdirlo, lanzando lejos al Shinigami. Miro a la rubia ceniza que apenas se mantenía de pie y luego a la pelirosa que ayudaba a la rubia ceniza.

Ambas esperaban el golpe final, Soul volvió a su forma humana defendiendo a ambas. –Daré mi vida por proteger a mi técnica.

–Eso es tan lindo– la voz burlona de una mujer se hizo presente, esperando que fuera la de una bruja voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz. Para su sorpresa no era una bruja. Era una mujer que vestía completamente de negro, notaron rápidamente que se trataba de una técnica por la guadaña doble que portaba.

La mujer se interpuso y miro al Kishin. –No eres más que un pedazo de basura inservible, estúpido intento de Kishin. Das asco. – los técnicos miraron sorprendidos la forma de insultar de la mujer.  
–En vez de provocarlo, haz lo que mejor sabes hacer. – la voz salió de la guadaña, sonaba cálida.

–Liberando: **PANDORA**, 10%... 20%... –su alma se expandía mas y mas, podía igualar a Shinigami-sama– 50%. Hasta aquí llegaste.

Separo la guadaña, quedando una en cada mano. Empezó dando golpes suaves según ella, pero el grupo de técnicos observaba la forma salvaje con la que peleaba. Cuando menos lo esperaba, partió al Kishin en dos. Haciendo flotar un Huevo de Kishin, la mujer lo tomo entre sus manos. Ellos en espera de que su arma la comiera. –Apagando **PANDORA**.

–Esto es suyo– la mujer se la dio a Soul. – ¿Quiénes son? –  
–Técnicos del Shibusen. – respondió Maka aun aturdida por el alma que había presenciado.  
–Julianne Grayson. – dijo en forma de saludo, su arma volvió a su forma humana, revelando a una mujer de cabello naranja y ojos verdes que vestía de blanco, lo opuesto de su técnica.  
–Rosselyn Sibrian– les sonrió tiernamente –Están muy heridos, ¿Por qué no los curas? – Los técnicos miraron esperanzados a la mujer  
– ¿Me vez cara de doctora? – Frunció el ceño–los puedo llevar al hospital, no me pidas mas–

La de cabello naranja sonrió cálidamente y su técnica rodos los ojos.

–No se quejen si duele o si se asustan– respondió retadoramente – Activando: **ASCLEPIO** (1) – en las palmas de sus manos se acumulo energía verde, coloco sus palmas sobre los lastimados técnicos. Y de un momento a otro se sentía mejor.  
– ¿Qué hiciste?  
–Los sane, por cierto de nada…  
–Muchas gracias– dijeron al unisonó, ella solo asintió.  
–Vámonos, Rosselyn.

La pelinaranja asintió, les dedico una cálida sonrisa a los jóvenes. –Hasta otra, técnicos y armas de Shibusen  
– ¡Rosselyn! – le grito su técnica con el ceño fruncido, respondió al llamado acercándose y empezando a caminar.

* * *

El grupo de Técnicos y Armas regreso inmediatamente al Shibusen para hacer un reporte personal de lo sucedido, curiosamente Shinigami-sama solo pidió hablar con los técnicos.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Pregunto Liz, el grupo la miro negando con la cabeza  
–Siendo sincero, lo ignoro– respondió Soul con su pose despreocupada sobre la puerta de la Death Room– ¿Por qué solo llamo a nuestros _Shokkunin_?  
–Quizás Shinigami-sama les quiere decir algo que no quiere que escuchemos– les comento Tsubaki  
–Aun así, Ragnarok es un arma y entro  
–Es inevitable, al parecer Stain-hakase está en proceso de separarles  
–Kyahahaha, jirafas~

Un pelirrojo salió de la Death Room, miro a las jóvenes armas. –Entren, Shinigami-sama quiere hablar con todos.

Cada arma se reunió con su técnico, miraron al dios de la muerte y esperaron que empezara a hablar. –Chicos… ¿Cómo eran esas mujeres? – pregunto.  
–una tenía el cabello anaranjado, ojos verdes y era alta. La otra era de cabello negro, ojos celestes y un poco baja. – describió despreocupadamente Soul, Maka lo miro y negó  
–La técnica, Julianne Grayson uso una técnica llamada Pandora para liberar toda su alma era enorme y parecía aturdida, también uso una técnica llamada Asclepio. La arma, Rosselyn Sibrian… su alma parecía serena… eran totalmente opuestas. – el viejo Shinigami suspiro  
–Chicos, ¿saben la historia de la Caja de Pandora?  
–Si, Pandora era la esposa del hermano de Prometeo. Zeus en venganza al hecho que Prometeo les dio el Fuego Eterno a los hombres, envió de regalo de bodas una caja. La cual le fue prohibida a pandora abrirla. Pandora, consumida por la curiosidad la abre. La caja contenía todos los males del mundo, fueron liberados; lo último en salir fue la esperanza. – recito Maka orgullosa de sus conocimientos  
–Exacto, Maka-chan. Compara la Caja de Pandora con el alma que presenciaste.  
–Shinigami-sama…– hablo Spirit.  
–Esa es su tarea chicos. Averigüen que tiene en común el alma de la mujer y la Caja de Pandora.  
– ¿Y Ascle-no-se-que? – pregunto Black Star con el ceño fruncido.  
–No conozco esa historia– dijo Maka, miro a Kid esperando que respondiera pero parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. – ¿Kid-kun, sabes esa leyenda? – el pequeño Shinigami volvió en sí y negó, se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.  
–Pueden retirarse.  
–Gracias, Shinigami-sama.

Cuando el joven grupo abandono la habitación, la actual Death Scythe miro a su _Shokkunin_.

– ¿Están preparados para conocer eso?  
–No, pero deben de prepararse. La aparición de Julianne y Rosselyn implica problemas.  
–Shinigami-sama, – el dios volteo su cara en señal de que le escuchaba– no mencionaron que tenia alas.  
–Eso, Spirit-kun, es porque Julianne le pide cada cierto tiempo a Rosselyn que se las corte. Rosselyn con todo el dolor de su alma lo hace. – Shinigami-sama miro a su arma– Si los chicos logran averiguar que tienen en común el alma de Julianne con la Caja de Pandora… estarán preparados, serán más fuertes, más astutos, más inteligentes. Tendrán más coraje.

* * *

**(1): Asclepio, el dios de la salud según la mitología griega.**

* * *

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

Shiro Lier'Girl Evans: ¡No! D: Eso no xD ¡Nunca!

241L0M3RCUR1: gracias Lo-chan :D se que tus reviews nunca faltan xD

Fann: ¡se envio! yei *tira confeti* Pues mi querida Fa-chan. Es la pareja principal xD ¡por supuesto que habra! Aunque a diferencia de mis otros fics el comiezo de estos sera bastante lento, pausado y timido. Gracias por leerme

Bicko: ¿Kai? *tiene memoria de pez* xDDD lol Ella es un amor, dentro de si lo es XD Creeme, asi es en la realidad... -.- lol xD poco a poco se iran revelando las verdades ewe mwahahahaha siendo honesta alejarme casi 2 años de aqui no es nada cool XD olvido todo

* * *

LAS AMO. (?)

Espero les haya gustado uwu

¡Hasta la proxima!


	3. Prometeo

Yo~  
Aca vengo con el siguiente capi :3  
Como les dije, sera un amor lento el Kx la historia es se basa mas en la amistad de Julianne y Rosselyn.  
Si me dan reviews considerade poner lemon KxC ewe yo se que ustedes quieren eso~

* * *

**CAPITULO II – PROMETEO**

"_Cratos apremia a Hefesto para que cumpla la orden de Zeus y encadene al titán. Hefesto tiene sus dudas, porque Prometeo es pariente suyo, pero sabe que no puede desobedecer a Zeus, así que cumple la orden. Una vez encadenado, Prometeo se lamenta por su destino:_

–_Por haber proporcionado un privilegio de los mortales me veo unido al yugo de esta necesidad, desdichado."_

* * *

–No eres tan mala– Rosselyn acariciaba la cabeza de su técnica y mejor amiga mientras esta dormía. –Mañana partimos al Shibusen y sabes… tengo miedo de lo que nos pueda suceder allá… no quiero que te vuelvan a juzgar, por eso no culpo tu actitud. Me gustaría regresar a Grecia, allí me sentía mejor.

Consciente de que Julianne tenía el sueño pesado, siguió hablándole. Ajena a todo, Julianne pudo dormir sin pesadillas.

* * *

– ¿Dedujeron algo? – pregunto Kid a sus amigos una vez sentados todos en la cafetería  
–Maka se ha interesado mucho por eso, anoche se la paso leyendo esas historias y todo eso– contesto Soul mientras masticaba  
–Yo también empecé a leer un poco pero no logro deducir nada– comento Tsubaki.  
–Alguien tan BIG como yo, solo debe saber que yo seré el que supere a dios y todos deberán usar una técnica con mi magnifico nombre.  
– ¿Y tú, Chrona? – Pregunto Liz a la pelirosa  
–Yo… bueno… tengo una suposición pero no creo que sea correcta…  
– ¿Qué supones? –pregunto Soul  
–Supongo que… bueno… etto… ¿Cómo decirlo? Podría ser que su alma tiene un límite y… usa Pandora para controlarle…  
–No hay que descartar suposiciones– dijo Kid mirando a Chrona, le sonrió – puede ser atinada– la pelirosa solo asintió tímidamente con un sonrojo apenas notorio en sus mejillas  
– ¿Y Maka? – pregunto Tsubaki  
–En la biblioteca, ni lo intentes. –dijo al ver como se movía Tsubaki en busca de su técnica. – No saldrá de ahí. Se lo que te digo

Y como si la hubieran invocado, apareció la de las colitas con un libro delgado en su mano. Tomo asiento a la par de Chrona y siguió leyendo.

– ¿Maka? – la aludida levanto el rostro y se topo con el de Liz – ¿Qué lees?  
–Investigo, no he logrado deducir nada. Ha pasado una semana y me siento estúpida sin poder hacer bien esto.  
–Ya te dije, te saldrán honguitos si sigues leyendo tanto.  
– ¿Cuándo harán un libro sobre mi grandeza?  
– ¡Yo sé algo! – Todos miraron a Patty y solo sonrió ampliamente –Solo sé que no sé nada… a excepción de las jirafas, lo es todo sobre las jirafas.

El tiempo empezó a transcurrir, transformándose en un mes desde lo ocurrido. Maka cada vez se sentía más impotente al no lograr deducirlo, sentía que en algún momento saldría corriendo a la Death Room a pedirle a Shinigami-sama que le explicara.

Las clases estaban por finalizar ese frio día de octubre, todos con bufandas, suéteres cálidos. Algunos hasta con guantes en sus manos.

–Ah, chicos– todos voltearon a ver a su profesor Stain, movió un poco su enorme tornillo y sonrió. –Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty y Chrona. Vayan a la Death Room, se me olvido que Shinigami-sama les hablaba.

El grupo solo suspiro con pesadez y una gota caía de forma cómica en la cabeza de los 8 adolescentes.

* * *

**Death Room**

– ¿Qué hizo qué? – pregunto Julianne alzando la voz junto con su ceja izquierda.  
–No es forma de hablarle a Shinigami-sama, Julianne. – le reprendió Rosselyn a la alterada Grayson.  
–Calla, yo hago lo quiero.  
–**Shinigami-CHOP  
**–No era tan necesario, Shinigami-sama…  
–Lo era, a veces logra desesperar. Me pregunto cómo lo tomaran los chicos…  
–Ella es demasiado pésima, tosca, bruta y a veces sin sentimientos por los demás, ese grupo a pesar de estar algo loco son de buen corazón. ¿Cree que logren soportarle?  
–Tu misma lo dijiste, Rosselyn-chan. Son de buen corazón.

El grupo de adolescentes entro a la Death Room, vieron a la de cabello naranja tomando té amenamente con Shinigami-sama mientras yacía en el piso una inconsciente cabellera ridículamente larga.

– ¡Sibrian-san! – reacciono Maka, la aludida le sonrió tiernamente.  
–Hola, Maka.  
– ¿Esa es Grayson-san?  
–Si… se llevo un buen Shinigami-CHOP  
–Espera a que sienta los Maka-CHOP – dijo Soul  
– ¿Para qué nos citaste, padre?  
–Ha pasado un mes y aun no me dicen si dedujeron lo que les dije  
– ¡Lo sentimos mucho!  
–He intentado buscar en todos los libros posibles pero no he encontrado una respuesta. Ciento decepcionarlo, Shinigami-sama.

Despertando del golpe dado por el Shinigami, Julianne miro al grupo. Frunció el ceño.

– ¿Algo tan sencillo como descifrar Pandora no lo pudieron hacer? – pregunto mas ofendida que molesta.  
–Julianne. – la aludida miro a su mejor amiga y arma. Rosselyn negó con la cabeza. – ¿Cómo esperas que lo resuelvan si ni siquiera te conocen?  
– ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué les cuente mi vida?  
–No sería malo, deberías abrirte un poco más con las personas.  
– ¡Tu sabes perfectamente la razón del porque no me acerco a nadie! ¡Mucho menos me voy a acercar a la rubia que se parece a mi madre!  
– ¿disculpa?  
–Julianne-chan. – miro a Shinigami-sama, suspiro y se sentó. – bien chicos siéntense. Escucharan la historia de Julianne y luego veremos si deducen.  
–Oh no, no les diré nada de mi vida a ellos. – Julianne se levanto de su asiento y miro a todos con el ceño fruncido. – Les diré que soy cuando yo lo crea necesario. De lo contrario me parece ridículo contarles mi vida.  
–Julianne, mejor diles. Tanto misterio por Pandora. – dijo cansada Rosselyn. Julianne suspiro y sonrió falsamente  
–La caja de Pandora contenía todos los males del mundo, por ultimo salió Elpis, el espíritu de la esperanza. Mi alma es algo parecido. Verán, el que exponga mi alma al 100% es demasiado peligroso, lo máximo que he usado de mi alma es el 50%. Si no lograba controlar mi alma seria como Pandora, destruiría todo a su paso, pero al final saldría Elpis. Lo cual sería como que volviera a nacer.  
–Eso es increíble – dijo Soul.  
–Rosselyn es como Prometeo. Prometeo fue castigado por darles el fuego eterno a los hombres. Rosselyn está atada a mí por enseñarme la luz que tiene la vida. Su castigo, morir junto a mí.  
–_"Por haber proporcionado un privilegio de los mortales me veo unido al yugo de esta necesidad"_ – Rosselyn recito las palabras de Prometeo con una sonrisa – ¿para eso están las amigas, nee?

El grupo sonrió con ternura.

Julianne miro con una sonrisa al grupo. – Son débiles, muy débiles.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo de cada uno de ellos.

– ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

* * *

Reviews:

241L0M3RCUR1: ¿lo dedujiste al final? xD ay Lo-chan uwu amo tus reviews~

Shiro Lier'Girl Evans: D: callate -le pega- ; v ; no es Yuri e_e no lo sera! no, no, no... aunque te puedo crear un Spin-Off yuri u w u

Kure-D: ¿Cual era ese fic? :D dimelo! Pues aca tienes uwu es corto pero espero te guste uwu ¡gracias por tus 2 reviews! eres una gran reader! TwT

* * *

Dont wait for a invitation, no need for reservation. I can't wait one minute more(8)

Escuchen One Minute More de Capital Cities.

¿Les va gustando?

Espero que sea asi uwu de no ser asi *toma una cuchara y se intenta cortar las venas* ay :c xD

A favor de la Campaña **"Con Voz y Voto" **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.

No se amontonen, pueden dejar tantos reviews como gusten uwu


	4. Heridas

¿Creian que siempre serian dioses griegos? :3  
Pos no xD  
Pues nada, ¡Que les guste!

* * *

**CAPITULO III – HERIDAS**

_Las heridas del pasado, dejan cicatrices vivas en el presente._

* * *

– Son muy débiles, lo dije ¿están sordos?

Rosselyn miraba sorprendida a Julianne, el grupo de técnicos y armas lucían un tic en sus ojos y el viejo Shinigami seguía tomando su té.

– ¿¡Quien te has creído para decirnos así!? – Exclamo Liz con el ceño fruncido – ni siquiera sabes de lo que somos capaces –  
– Tienen razón, Julianne. – le dijo Rosselyn, Julianne cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.  
– Resonancia débil – miro a Maka y a Soul – el arma no hace al guerrero, el guerrero debe forjar su arma – miro a Black Star y Tsubaki – el único lazo es la admiración, debe ser mutuo – miro a Kid, Liz y Patty – la locura no te ayudara, debes demostrarle a la locura que eres más poderosa – miro a Chrona y a Ragnarok

Los 9 bajaron su cabeza y suspiraron.

– Les propongo algo – todos miraron a Julianne, Rosselyn la miro sorprendida. – Los ayudare, conmigo serán mejores de lo que pueden llegar a ser, pero… – y ahí venían las letras pequeñas del contrato – no cuestionaran mis métodos, harán todo lo que les diga. – Miro a Chrona y frunció el ceño – tu, levántate. – Chrona se levanto con miedo y Julianne se coloco frente a ella. La vio de pies a cabeza. – Tu sangre es negra  
– fue… fue culpa de la bruja Medusa – respondió con voz apenas audible, Julianne frunció su ceño  
– siéntate – Chrona obedeció sin vacilar – entonces, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Se vienen con nosotras?

El grupo veía los pros y los contras de irse con la Srta. Cubito de Hielo-san.

– ¡Reunión con su dios! – todos hicieron una especie de bolita parecida a las que se hacen en un partido de futbol americano.  
– ¿lo hacemos, chicos? – pregunto Maka, el grupo asintió débilmente  
– La verdad, Maka-chan, ella tiene razón. Debemos hacernos más fuertes – dijo Tsubaki y el grupo asintió  
– Y quién sabe, quizás nos pueda contar su vida – dijo Liz en modo Reportera Chismosa.

Por su parte, Julianne recibía los regaños de Rosselyn.

– ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?! ¿Piensas enseñar a niños? ¡Ni siquiera tienes paciencia! ¿Cómo piensas hacer todo esto? ¿Está loca? ¿Qué fumaste ahora? ¡Debes dejar las drogas! ¿Qué crees que no dirá? –  
– Rosselyn, cálmate. Se lo que hago, ellos tienen potencial. Mira sus almas.

Ambas miraron las almas del grupo. Rosselyn suspiro. – vez, no eres tan mala – recibió un bufido en respuesta.  
– ¿Entonces?  
– Aceptamos, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?  
– Eh… mejor vayan por sus cosas, el viaje será en quince días. Preparen todo quizás para un año

Los nueve asintieron y se fueron a sus casas para prepararse. Cuando dejaron la Death Room, la pelinegra recibió un Shinigami-CHOP.

– ¡¿Y eso porque fue?! – Grito deteniéndose la cabeza  
– No les debes hablar así a tus alumnos – dijo Shinigami-sama y Rosselyn asintió dándole la razón. – pero… se que contigo desarrollar todo su potencial

* * *

Transcurrido los quince días el grupo tenía todo preparado. En ese mismo tiempo, en forma de un raro regalo de despedida Stain logro separar a Chrona de Ragnarok, lo que fue el reto para el científico fue crear el cuerpo. Lo cual hubiera sido imposible sin la intromisión anónima de Julianne y Rosselyn.

El grupo tenía sus maletas, estaban enfrente del Shibusen. Rosselyn los miro con una sonrisa.

– ¿Está todo listo? – pregunto Rosselyn al ver todas las maletas de los chicos, ellos asintieron.

Julianne tomo un cuchillo que escondía entre sus botas, corto la palma de su mano derecha y la sangre que brotaba la lanzo al piso. Miro con una ceja alzada su sangre y la escupió. Delante de los once apareció un enorme portal.

– ¡Muy bien! – La impaciente pelinegra tomo todas las maletas y las arrojo al portal  
– ¡O-Oye! – Le reprendieron  
– Entren, no pasa nada –

Con un poco de temor entraron uno por uno, por ultimo entro Julianne. Cuando abrieron los ojos se toparon con una especie de bosque, una enorme cascada y una enorme casa de madera frente a la cascada. Se levantaron y empezaron a admirar el lugar.

– Se puede saber, ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto la voz de un hombre, con un toque siniestro. Los adolescentes sintieron la piel de gallina, delante de ellos se presento un enorme lobo negro de ojos cafés. – ¡Julianne! ¡Explícate! –  
– ¿Ah? – Dijo Julianne con una ceja alzada, tomo del cuello al lobo y empezó a molestar sus orejas – Yo los traje, entrenaran conmigo y ya ¿dudas? – El lobo se vio intimidado por la pelinegra y asintió levemente  
– Déjalo, Julianne – dijo Rosselyn y el lobo se refugió detrás de Rosselyn – Chicos, el es Cerbero –  
– Lindo nombre… – dijo Maka con una gota en la frente  
– ¿Te has ablandado con los años, Cubito de Hielo? – dijo en burla Cerbero, Julianne le mostro su puño y él retrocedió  
– Julianne-san – la pelinegra miro como Tsubaki le sonreía – tengo una duda –  
– ¿Qué?  
– ¿Dónde estamos?  
– Yo les responderé – dijo Cerbero – es un mundo. El mundo normal, de donde ustedes vienen es uno. Luego está el mundo del infierno, el mundo de los Shinigamis, el mundo de las Brujas, el mundo de los Tenshi y el mundo del cielo. –  
– No comprendo – dijo Maka con el ceño fruncido.  
– Vengan, entren con sus cosas y ahí les explicare.

Los chicos le hicieron caso, cuando entraron a lo que parecía una casa con cuatro habitaciones, una sala de estar, una cocina con su desayunador.

– Dejen sus cosas en la sala, luego les asignaremos las habitaciones – dijo Rosselyn con una sonrisa y los chicos asintieron  
– Entonces, Cerbero-san – dijo Kid mirando al nombrado, Cerbero se acerco a él y lo olfateo  
– ¿Un Shinigami, es en serio Julianne? – Cerbero reprendió a Julianne, la aludida se hizo la desentendida mirando a otro lado silbando inocentemente  
– Bien, hay seis mundos. Dos de ellos, el Cielo y el Infierno es donde van las almas luego de ser juzgadas. El de los Shinigamis fue abandonado hace mucho, actualmente se desconoce como este y el de las Brujas donde ellas se reúnen sin necesidad de la Protección de las Almas. Luego el de los Tenshi, son una raza de ángeles y a pesar de que solo quedan pocos son muy poderosos. Y luego está este, acá no hay principio ni fin, ustedes pueden irse y van a caminar por días, meses e inclusive años y siempre regresaran a esta casa. Yo cree este mundo en agradecimiento a Rosselyn y a la bruja de Julianne, ellas me salvaron la vida durante una batalla de Licántropos. –  
– ¿Existen, realmente? – pregunto Maka  
– Si, pero no nos transformamos en humanos. Raramente sucede. Básicamente tengo un "contrato" con ellas por salvarme. – Le respondió Cerbero  
– ¿Realmente existió un mundo de Shinigamis? – Pregunto Kid y Cerbero asintió  
– Si, pero luego se fue perdiendo el linaje y fueron desapareciendo –  
– Deben de estar hambrientos – dijo Rosselyn – les hare de comer –  
– ¿Le ayudo? – Se ofreció Tsubaki, Rosselyn asintió  
– ¡Yo también! – Dijo Maka, tomo de la muñeca a Chrona y se levantaron  
– ¡Nosotras también! – dijo Liz, Patty se levanto de su puesto riendo

Julianne vio como ellas se alejaron y suspiro cansadamente. Miro a los muchachos y a Cerbero. Se empezó a quitar las botas, se quito el chaleco y lo coloco sobre el sofá.

– Regreso en un rato – dijo y miro a Cerbero – que nadie entre – Cerbero asintió y Julianne empezó a caminar a la puerta  
– ¿Saldrás descalza? – pregunto Black con una ceja alzada, ella se lanzo una carcajada  
– Claro que si – continuo riéndose hasta que salió de la casa, Cerbero suspiro cansado y lamio sus patas  
– Ella, es un caso perdido – los cuatro adolescente lo miraron interrogantes – Van a tener que entenderla, es un dolor de cabeza pero es muy fuerte –

Cuando la cena fue servida, todos tomaron asiento en el comedor. Rosselyn miro a todos lados, miro a Cerbero.

– ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto preocupada  
– Ahí – dijo para luego rascar su oreja derecha y Rosselyn frunció el ceño  
– Coman chicos, ya regreso –

* * *

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Julianne sintiendo el alma de Rosselyn  
– Ya está la cena – respondió y le sonrió, Julianne volteo su rostro para encarar a su amiga – Aprendí a subir aquí sin tener mucho miedo – le comento, la pelinegra le sonrió. No era aquella sonrisa que les mostraba a todos, sarcástica, seca y sínica. Era una pequeña mueca de agradecimiento y amistad hacia la de los cabellos naranja.  
– ¿Recuerdas? Cuando subí a este pino por primera vez y tú me regañabas porque me iba a caer  
– Lo recuerdo, pero ¿Por qué subiste sin zapatos?  
– La tierra es suave cuando esta mojada  
– Estas loca  
– Lo se

* * *

Los jóvenes terminaron de comer y entraron Rosselyn seguida de Julianne. Cerbero miraba su plato esperando su comida. Julianne suspiro, abrió la cocina y le lanzo un filete.

– Bien, bastados – los chicos la miraron con el ceño fruncido – escojan sus habitaciones. Mañana luego de desayunar nos iremos a la cascada –

Black Star cargo sus maletas y las de Tsubaki, y entraron a la primera habitación.  
Soul tomo de la muñeca a Maka y entraron a la segunda habitación con sus maletas.  
Liz tomo a Patty y a Ragnarok con una sonrisa cómplice se metieron a la tercera habitación.  
Kid miro como Liz le guiñaba el ojo, con un sonrojo y el ceño fruncido miro a la cohibida Chrona.

– ¿Cargo tus maletas, Chrona? – dijo Kid con un leve sonrojo, Julianne empezó a reír como desquiciada  
– S-Si no hay problema… S-Shinigami-kun – le respondió Chrona un poco cohibida por la estridente risa de la pelinegra  
– Deja de burlarte de la gente – le regaño Rosselyn, Julianne le hecho un brazo al cuello  
– Mira el alma del pequeño Shinigami – le susurro Julianne, Rosselyn miro el almas de ambos y sonrió con ternura. Kid un poco cohibido por ambas mujeres cargo sus maletas y las de Chrona.

* * *

Maka se despertó a mitad de la noche. Por un momento juro que pudo sentir un alma, no era de ninguno de los que habitaba la casa. En tan poco tiempo logro memorizar como era el alma de Julianne, Rosselyn y Cerbero. Se levanto de su cama y miro a Soul roncar. Salió de la habitación intentando no hacer un solo ruido. Miro a todos los lugares de la enorme casa, en el sofá descansaba Cerbero. Suspiro al darse cuenta de que quizás se trataba de una paranoia.

Escucho un quejido, su respiración se acelero. Se asomo a la ventana y se aterro.

Vio a Julianne hecha un ovillo y Rosselyn con un brazo convertido en guadaña.

– No vaciles y hazlo. – escucho la orden de Julianne hacia Rosselyn. De los ojos de Rosselyn caían lágrimas.  
– Me duele  
– A mi me duele mas

Observo como de los omoplatos de la pelinegra salían un par de enormes alas blancas. Las plumas se dispersaron por el aire y caían sobre el suelo. Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de Julianne y Rosselyn lloraba en silencio.

– "_cada día la gente hace, todos los días hacen cosas pero yo no puedo ser uno de ellos. Sé que me oyes ahora, somos de un tipo diferente, podemos hacer lo que sea. Podríamos ser héroes, tu y yo"_ **(1)** – escucho que Rosselyn cantaba y su voz sonaba quebrada.

Miro la espalda de Julianne enderezarse. Hizo a un lado su cabello y se volvió a hacer un ovillo. La respiración de Maka parecía calmarse, cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de recuperarse por la impresión. Cuando los abrió, vio las enormes alas de Julianne en las manos de Rosselyn. Mordió sus labios, quería salir y exigir una explicación. Pero recordó que no podía arriesgarse. Se alejo de ahí a gatas pero choco contra el pelaje de Cerbero.

La mirada café de Cerbero la interrogaba, ella cerró los ojos y Cerbero lamio su cara.

– Olvida lo que acabas de ver, vete a dormir. –

Y aunque lo intento. Esa noche no pudo dormir.

* * *

Glosario.

(1) = Heroes (We Could Be) - Alesso &amp; Tove Lo  
Esta cancion sera una parte clave para todo el fic.

* * *

Reviews:

241L0M3RCUR1: si me dan amor, les doy mas amor xDDD Pues veamos como les va ~

Shiro Lier'Girl Evans: Podria ser ewe ya voy cambiando la idea un poco~ -recibe la galleta-

Kure-D: Muy buenas razones ewe ~ Own, pos nada... se podria decir que Maka, Julianne y Rosselyn seran las protagonistas y la pareja en la que se vera mas sera KxC ~ podria ser ... al principio dije NEIN pero luego ¿que tal si? asi que esta en proceso de serlo xD por eso sera un amor lento uwu

Haruko-Chii: ¡Ya las viste! Son bonitas las malditas ~ ¡Gracias! Pues si me dan amor con gusto les doy lemon ~

Anne Frederick: Owns~ ya se me hacia raro no ver tus reviews por aca ~ Espero que te guste!

Sweet... Geme1: Owns geme ~~ pues no esperes, aca ta ~

* * *

Well... ¿que les puedo decir? La ultima parte me surgio mientras estaba escuchando Stay High y no, no fumaba xD  
Al principio tenia la intencion de hacerlo mas largo que de costumbre pero luego dije nah, las hare esperar ~ *le pegan* Oshe!

Así que... se podria decir que en mi mente ya esta hasta el final.

SPLOILER: Habra un momento del fic en el que van a odiar a Julianne y a Rosselyn. Habra un nuevo personaje en el fic. Y no, no esta a discusión agregar este nuevo personaje~ pero obvio... sera mas adelante.

Hare algo, anotare en mi cuaderno de fics nuevos -porque el viejo... esta viejo- las ideas para este fic. ~

HASTA OTRA

Sean responsables de manosearme la teta y dejen reviews.


End file.
